The Kaiser Permanente (KP) Oncology Clinical Trials programs of KP Northern California, Southern California, Northwest, Colorado, and Hawaii are applying to become a Community Site in the NCI Community Oncology Research Program (NCORP). The overarching goal of the KP NCORP Community Site application is to bring the benefits of medical advances to our racially and ethnically diverse membership and to the community at large by increasing clinical trial access/accrual and by conducting cancer care delivery research (CCDR). Our specific aims are as follows: 1) Enhance enrollment in clinical trials of cancer prevention, control, screening, treatment, and imaging, and in ancillary studies of health-related quality of life and patient-reported outcomes; 2) Conduct CCDR and participate in shaping the NCORP's emerging CCDR agenda; and, 3) Conduct studies and assist the research bases in cancer disparities research. The KP components in this application have a robust history of high enrollment to NCI clinical trials. KP's diverse membership (>30% minority) Will contribute to NCORP's enrollment of large numbers of older and minority participants that reflect the demographic distribution of the US cancer burden. The KP Cancer Care Programs also represent a rapidly growing model of health care delivery that is being emulated throughout the US. KP's fully integrated delivery systems provide an ideal platform for clinical trials and CCDR, made even more attractive by the presence of cancer researchers from five distinct but interconnected research groups who are deeply embedded in the systems that they serve. The KP NCORP will work through multiple NCI-designated NCORP research bases to assist in development and execution of clinical trials and CCDR. By joining the National Clinical Trial Network as an NCORP Community Site, we believe the KP Oncology Clinical Trials program and our KP research centers can make important contributions to clinical trials and to CCDR, as well as accelerate the translation of knowledge from clinical trials into clinical practice and results of CCDR into best practices for healthcare systems and organizations.